


Lion wants to take a nap

by Phillasol_W



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, let lion sleep 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Lion wants to take a nap but the world seems to plot behind his back to not let him sleep.





	Lion wants to take a nap

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mention of food at the beginning (the 2nd paragraph)

        Lion was tired. Today, the human yelled a lot for whatever reasons and asked him to teleport him to a lot of different places. He even ended up searching things in his mane.

        And he dared to not give him potato chips! Lion tried everything: cute eyes, purring, following the human Steven with insistence to remind him he’s worked well today… Nothing. No chips.

        What an ungrateful human.

        So, Lion decided to take a nap. But it didn’t turn out as he wished.

        It began with the Peridot. Lion had decided to sleep in the bathtub as it seemed to suit his height. But when he put his paw in it, he heard a yelling and saw a little and angry green thingy. Thingy that was actually one of the gems. Oops. “Sorry,” he said. “YOU RECKLESS BAD CAT,” the Peridot yelled. Lion sighed and left the bathroom.

        He jumped on human Steven’s bed but it suddenly seemed… soft. Too much soft for a mattress. He looked at his paws and they were on a purple surface. The purple surface turned then into the Amethyst. Lion rolled his eyes. Was the universe against him today? Why couldn’t he find a place to take a nap?

        Lion then thought he would finally be able to search a place to fall asleep but came the Garnet. He tried to bypass her but she stopped him. “Go back to help Steven,” she said, “we need you,” she said. Lion blinked. He turned around but didn’t go back to help. He already worked a lot today, he thought that he deserved a break.

        Then, he tried to hide but a big shape appeared. What was… The Pearl! It was the Pearl. Lion was annoyed by her. She was also scaring him. So, he ran away.

        After this, the human Connie called him. Lion liked her. She was treating him well. Not that the human Steven was bad, but he was kind of exhausting. She just asked for a cuddle so the Lion agreed. She was mumbling some words and Lion heard something about sleeping. “ME TOO!” he yelled suddenly. Human Connie seemed scared. Lion had had forgotten again that he couldn’t be understood by the others. He tried to do cute eyes. Human Connie laughed and patted his head. “Sleep?” she asked. Lion purred. His dream was about to get fulfilled. She told him to follow her and they ended up on the beach. “Let’s sleep here, Lion,” she said. He lay down, closed his eyes, let human Connie take place next to him and was finally able to fall asleep. And it ended up being the best nap of his existence.


End file.
